Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 March 2017
05:30 Welp. 05:40 Hello, Snappy! 05:41 Hello! 05:41 hive 05:41 I have to use a placeholder profile picture for now. ;-; 05:41 For? 05:41 So I can further edit my profild picture. 05:42 *profile 05:42 oh 05:42 Eh. It's not like I'm rushing to do that. 05:43 I chose this profile picture because it was conveniently placed on my desktop. 05:43 I am a Fire Emblem fan, so I decided to use it. 05:43 Hi. 05:44 Hmm. I don't remember placing it on my desktop though. 05:44 Oh well. I was using my other one for... almost a year. 05:44 Might as well change. 05:46 I saved my profile picture just in case, because I use two IP addresses, and the profile picture isn't on this one. 05:46 I also e-mailed myself just in case... 05:46 I really don't want to lose that image. 05:47 This is like playing a 1v0 conversation battle. 05:47 ok 05:48 Heil Wumpus 05:49 I'm losing in a 1v0 conversation battle. How humiliating. 05:52 I should stop talking to myself. Iama is definitely gonna put this in the chat logs. 05:54 Iama ? 05:55 yes? 05:55 hive angrybirds 05:55 hive whitepeashooter 05:55 Do you mind removing the "no legendaries until turn 4" rule? 05:55 Hi 05:55 i change my icon. 05:55 Hmmmmmmm 05:55 Well, why? 05:55 Honestly, BoD is one of the few ways to counter turn 1 Shroom for Two + Buff-Shroom. 05:55 i change icon st.partick . 05:56 And Doubled Mint is a setup plant. 05:56 Well, ok fine. I guess better to not ban them then 05:56 Mushroom decks are the bane in this tournament. 05:56 mushroom decks? 05:56 Yes. 05:57 If you use fire rooster though .... 05:57 (gun) umm mushroom have too many 05:57 @iama Have you considered that when you use Fire Rooster, you have no brains left, and the opponent can counter with double Poison Mushroom? 05:57 Done 05:57 Oh yeah 05:57 True... 05:58 But what are odds though? 05:58 4 in 40 I guess? 05:58 i dont know how to Background Chat? 05:58 Whatever. 05:58 But setup plants work too. 05:58 So you play DoB away from shroom-for-two? 05:58 Blooming Heart and Pea Pod then. 05:58 @Iama it doesn't matter as long as you play Fireworks Zombie. 05:58 Then next turn, you play fireworks zombie 05:59 I was about to say that :p 05:59 Yes, but I swear my opponents always get the Buff-Shroom and Shroom for Two while I wait for BoD and Fireworks. 05:59 And BoD isn't a very good zombie anyways. 06:00 Especially now that there are no tricks. 06:00 Gravestone decks are also still a major problem. 06:01 Grave Buster is banned. 06:01 And what are the chances you will accurately predict a gravestone zombie? next to 0% 06:01 There's control grass knuckles I suppose 06:02 Are you serious? 06:02 Oh wait, do you mean tempo? 06:02 :P 06:02 yes 06:02 :p 06:02 Ok. 06:02 I was gonna go off cursing when you said that, but then I remembered. 06:03 Which is weird because the character in my profile pic has a terrible memory due to memory loss cliche 06:03 I keep mixing them up :p 06:03 Tempo Grass Knuckles isn't very good in this tournament IMO. 06:04 I think what is needed are aggro decks. 06:04 Decks that play on the zombies/plants' abillities. 06:04 Namely, Disco Zombie and Haunting Zombie. 06:06 The name of the game is how many minions you have on the board. 06:06 and how powerful they are. 06:06 yep 06:06 Literally, you can just get an Unlife of the Party and boost it to hell, and watch your opponent try to block it. 06:07 Disco Zombie and such would be useful to boost it. 06:07 I mean him. 06:07 Now that's not a bad strat. 06:07 Hmm... 06:08 I wish there was a way to spectate matches without actually playing them. 06:08 If I can watch Fairy x Brainzz, I'd be happy. 06:09 oh hi 06:09 There's not a lot of hard removal. :( 06:09 Freezing decks could work. 06:09 They can use Winter Squash to rekt every single teammate. 06:09 Rescue radish plus jumping bean anyone? 06:10 That would piss so many people 06:10 I used to use Rescue Radish to bounce Magic Beanstalk. 06:10 But I can't use it because of the rules. 06:11 ??? 06:11 Is there a problem? 06:11 I never said you cannot use bouncing tactics 06:11 i want eat caulipower. 06:11 I said no tricks allowed 06:11 I know. 06:11 What's wrong though? 06:12 What you can't use with the no tricks rule? 06:12 A freezing deck you mean? 06:12 Magic Beanstalk. 06:12 oh 06:12 Freezing decks got worse because of the lack of cheap ways to freeze zombies. 06:12 If I allow you to use magic sow beans, then i have to allow beam-me-up too to be fair 06:12 I know. 06:12 Don't allow it. 06:12 exact 06:13 If I would be fair-er, I would also ban event cards. 06:13 They're limited time. 06:13 Ain't nobody got time for them. 06:13 save for a few. 06:14 And some of them cost money. 06:14 It wouldn't be fair if we had an event card and another person couldn't because they're on a low budget. 06:15 I don't want to host a tournament though. 06:15 Opinions, Iama ? 06:16 There is also Red Stinger, which, may I add, is only available to certain devices? 06:18 Yes 06:18 Yes, what? 06:18 Event cards are ok IMO 06:18 And Red Stinger too? 06:18 Yes 06:18 Ok then. 06:18 <3primetime3> Aywazuplmao 06:19 La la la. Hmm? Oh, I hope this guy doesn't see me. I'll just pretend to pick flowers. La la la. 06:19 <3primetime3> Watdaflower 06:20 Hmm? Oh, you're mistaken. That's not a flower. (now I'll use this as a distraction) La la la. 06:21 <3primetime3> Sowhatsit? 06:21 What's what? 06:21 <3primetime3> Dawannabeflower 06:21 Dawannabeflower 06:21 <3primetime3> wut 06:21 Hi. 06:21 That was pretty late 06:22 First, George Fan replied to my tweet about the octogeddon wiki. 06:22 Who's he? 06:22 The creator of PvZ. 06:22 He left the team. 06:22 He made a new game. 06:22 I made a wiki for it. 06:22 **Octogeddon** 06:22 Okay... 06:23 What are the chances that I haven't heard of this news. 06:23 101% 06:23 With a miscalculation, yes. 06:23 <3primetime3> Whoa, the chat just turned blue. 06:23 Isn't that a symptom of being high? 06:24 It's all Snappy's fault. :P 06:24 <3primetime3> Yup. 06:24 <3primetime3> 06:24 <3primetime3> Why Snappy whyyyy 06:25 <3primetime3> Dang, I'm on four chats, and three of them are dedddd 06:25 * SnappyDragon spots stretch text 06:25 3 chars is the max. 06:25 Dang, I'm on one chat, and one of them is semi-ded 06:25 Snappy is the best rulemaker 06:25 I made a vote for it an year ago. kek 06:25 How's this? dddd 06:25 <3primetime3> Rule 1: Turn the place blue. 06:26 Why is it 3 chars max anyways? 06:26 .... 06:26 .... 06:27 <3primetime3> ..... 06:27 <3primetime3> Now it's greeeen. 06:27 :P 06:27 (smirk) 06:28 (oh) 06:28 no-one suspects a thing. 06:28 Hmmmmmmmm 06:29 <3primetime3> Not sketchy at allll 06:29 fontstyle="Desoto"Looool 06:29 shitme/shit 06:29 Chocolate rain! 06:30 At least it didn't end up with Snappy kicking us all out. 06:30 or so I claim 06:30 <3primetime3> #Snappppy 06:30 He can't kick me out though :p 06:30 <3primetime3> Shuckstickles 06:31 ~ VeXJL shot a peeeea at you. ~ 06:31 <3primetime3> PEEEEWWWW 06:32 ~ Snappy for Bureaucrat ~ 06:32 neeevveeer gooonnnaaaa haaaapeen. 06:34 <3primetime3> Wait, who's Snappy? 06:34 <3primetime3> I know a Snappppy but not a Snappy. 06:34 Oh crap did chat die due to the stretch text jokes? 06:35 <3primetime3> Aw snapppps. 06:35 Technically, if you refer to the game vvvvvv, you broke the rules. 06:35 <3primetime3> What the vvvvv? 06:35 What the fuuuu 06:36 <3primetime3> What the whaaaa 06:36 Okay. 06:36 I'm sssuuuiiinnnggg Snappy. 06:37 Sorry VeXJl. 06:37 What? 06:37 <3primetime3> Roasted. 06:37 kick 06:37 rip 06:37 <3primetime3> For what? 06:38 <3primetime3> Ayyyy long time no see matey 06:38 lol 06:39 I saw Snappy's message and was like "Nope. I'll just close the tab.". And I did. 06:39 Does that count? ;-; 06:39 <3primetime3> Why you leave me alone 06:40 <3primetime3> allll byyyy myyyyselffff 06:40 Because Snappy was threatening me. 06:40 On your screen, did it say that Snappy shot a pea at me? 06:40 Just wondering. 06:40 I swear, if it turns out that this chat is laggy as all hell... 06:41 <3primetime3> nope. 06:41 Ok. :) 06:41 I avoided a pea! 06:41 <3primetime3> You were eaten by the zombies tho. 06:41 Better than being shot by a pea. 06:41 <3primetime3> I guess getting eaten by the zombies is better than dodging a bullet. 06:41 <3primetime3> I mean...pea. 06:41 You could say that again. 06:41 <3primetime3> I mean....peaaaa 06:41 <3primetime3> Should I say it again? 06:41 Errr... I mean with "permission" from Snappy. 06:42 <3primetime3> Yo Snappppy 06:42 <3primetime3> Might I kindly have permission from you to say "peaaaa" again? 06:42 <3primetime3> Oh wait lol. 06:43 Snappy, you are threatening other users. Violation of UTP. 06:43 <3primetime3> nuuuu 06:43 :P 06:44 Ack. The mental state I am in. All because of Snappy. 06:44 And to top off, another chat mod 06:44 <3primetime3> Same mannnn. I'm so sleepy and hyper at the same time. 06:44 <3primetime3> Yussss 06:44 <3primetime3> Sup Special? 06:44 uhm hi? 06:44 :P 06:45 Yeah... Hi 06:45 <3primetime3> Could I have a number 9 special with fries on the side? 06:45 Or hello, whatever 06:45 <3primetime3> Thanx 06:45 idk 06:45 (shrug) 06:45 <3primetime3> Are you guys out of fries? :( 06:45 Could I have a Snappppy with some french fries? 06:45 <3primetime3> *crues* 06:45 <3primetime3> cries* 06:46 <3primetime3> You didn't want that special sauce? 06:46 Who cares about special sauce? 06:47 better: what the fuck is special sauce? 06:47 Rotten Tomatoes rated it 0/100 06:47 I guess it's good then. 06:47 Here, SE12, have some special sauce. 06:48 mmmk 06:48 <3primetime3> It's a special edition sauce! 06:48 ... 06:48 100% rotten. 06:48 Please. 06:48 ER.. I mean fresh. 06:49 @Snappy What's wrong? 06:49 <3primetime3> Why is Snappppy blue today? 06:49 Wait, do you also want some special sauce, Snappy? 06:49 Personally made by The Snapppy himself. 06:49 ;) 06:50 and this concludes our special sauce festival. 06:51 A food critic rated it 0/100, saying it was from hell. 06:51 Yet Snappy himself rated it 101/100. 06:51 Xd 06:51 What is this contradiction? 06:52 Explanations, Snappy! Pronto! 06:52 <3primetime3> I guess not 06:52 <3primetime3> So much for us Vexxxx! 06:53 A local prosecutor had enough proof to say that Snappy was lying. 06:53 What a shame. 06:53 Snappy, your opinions are discarded. 06:53 [06:53 <3primetime3> Caught red handed 06:53 <3primetime3> blue handed* 06:53 <3primetime3> Cuzzz Snappppy is .... 06:53 Snappy, why are you so quiet now? ;-; 06:53 Please. 06:53 * SnappyDragon kills self 06:54 (rip) 06:54 err... 06:54 welp 06:54 #fail 06:54 Gosh, it's like SE12's Death Note blog... 06:54 <3primetime3> nuuuu 06:55 Hmm... At least Headstone Carver gets to write an extra epitaph. 06:56 <3primetime3> Lucky him. 06:57 .... 06:57 <3primetime3> ^^Broke the three characters in a row rule... 06:58 <3primetime3> Dang mann 06:58 What a surprise... 06:58 Iama ? 06:59 Probably adding to chat logs... 07:00 <3primetime3> Whatsdat 07:00 Chat logs are chat logs... 07:01 WEW LADS 07:01 What? 07:01 Are you done with your mainspace streak? 07:02 I mean, 6 badges in one streak is enough to brag. 07:02 I felt nauseous and stopped lol 07:02 I'm starting again 07:02 <3primetime3> Sup bro! 07:02 No way... 07:02 Hello Prime 07:02 What after the Construction templates? 07:03 well i'll celebrate lol 07:03 Ok then. 07:03 <3primetime3> So basically remove the under construction template? 07:04 well on some pages 07:04 It would be hectic if you went and checked ALL the pages with Wiki Management templates.}} 07:04 <3primetime3> Which ones? 07:05 Basically everything. 07:05 A wide variety, if I do say so myself. 07:05 <3primetime3> Remove it from every page haha. 07:06 <3primetime3> I could help you lol. 07:06 <3primetime3> nuuuu snappppy 07:06 You'll steal Yappat's badges tho... 07:06 whup 07:06 had something do to 07:06 to do* 07:08 <3primetime3> Are you removing it from every page that currently has it right now? 07:08 Basically. 07:08 no 07:08 well i'm keeping it on newer or not fully released content 07:08 or some pages that dont look like they have enough information 07:09 Basically every single page. 07:09 i'm just deleting the ones that have been on a page for a long time or already have a lot of information to say page construction is mostly finished and people are just there on the pages to add misc stuff like trivia or their own strats 07:09 I think it's self-explanatory what you're doing. 07:10 O_o 07:11 <3primetime3> I want some more edits here too lol. 07:12 there are some things i want to apply on some pages 07:12 I don't like mainspace. 07:12 Boring as all hell. 07:12 Bland too. 07:13 All I see is black and white. 07:13 What's so exciting about that? 07:13 inb4 you get stripped of rollback rights for saying that 07:13 lol nope. 07:14 <3primetime3> I can make an edit every four seconds if I work hard at it. 07:14 I'm still active on mainspace, and if I could, I can go to chat mod. 07:14 <3primetime3> I could become an admin if I worked at it here. 07:14 <3primetime3> My contributions here are already significant enough. 07:14 Then why not? 07:15 lol i can edit that fast too 07:15 @Yappat There is nothing wrong with a rollback hating mainspace. 07:15 i know that i was joking around 07:16 inb4 you get stripped of your regular user rights for saying that. 07:16 i doubt i can get a position for staff because i sound like an idiot running for it 07:17 tbh, I would say that the only reason why I am rollback now is that because the nomination thread was there during the rollback drought. 07:17 <3primetime3> My edit count isn't much, but I've done a lot already. Up that edit count, and I could run for an admin. 07:17 Do it in an admin drought. 07:17 <3primetime3> But I'm not going for it rn though haha. 07:18 hmm lets see how many mainspaces you got 07:18 Me? 07:18 Lol I only have 1000. 07:18 1860 07:18 :O 07:18 wow i have more 07:18 <3primetime3> A lot of my main spaces are humongous though. 07:18 2 289 07:18 <3primetime3> I single-handedly created levels 1-1 through 5-9 in one edit each. 07:18 Then again, I haven't been super active on ms, and you went on a super editing streak... 07:19 i dont know if i should remove construction on this page 07:19 Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/General Terminology 07:19 No. 07:19 Don't. 07:19 A lot of sections have hardly any information. 07:20 huh 07:20 but those any information are the entire definition lol 07:20 lol 07:20 i'll just keep it there, someone might add new terms that i might've missed 07:20 A-ahem... 07:21 i feel really bad that i made the discord 07:21 Feels redundant as all hell, since we're not even using it. 07:21 *them 07:21 i got myself demoted there and i've lost control of what i want to do with it 07:22 hey 07:22 brb 07:22 now i'm just being treated like a normie 07:22 what are you doing? 07:22 planying AB 2 07:24 Camel Zombies and Jester Zombie 07:24 You see the irony? 07:24 who? 07:24 Check the weakness of both of the zombies 07:24 @Ian strikethough 07:25 @Iam 07:25 <3primetime3> Same. 07:25 .... 07:25 Well, thenumber of weakness in the infobox 07:25 Camel zombie has less weakness than Jester and yet Jester shows an almost cluttered-looking infobox IMO 07:25 <3primetime3> Gotta go. 07:25 <3primetime3> Cya o/ 07:25 bive 07:25 Back. 07:26 wb VeXJL 07:26 Bye 07:26 <3primetime3> Hope to cya soon Vex. 07:26 <3primetime3> For the next episode of Snappppy. 07:26 Ok. 07:26 hey 07:26 :P 07:26 Fairy remind me 07:26 Wha? 07:26 bye 07:27 huh you wanna know who loves fairy27 ? 07:27 Not that joke... 07:27 @VeXJl: can you help me make Jester zombie's weakness infobox neat? 07:28 Hi Snappy 07:28 @Iama Why are you asking me? 07:28 hive verbos and snappy 07:28 @veXJL: because you're a rollback ~~and I'm lazy :p ~~ 07:28 Opps 07:28 wow i'm done 07:28 :O now everyone knows my ruse 07:29 the rest of the pages were chinese, pvz all stars or pvz online articles which i dont have knowledge on 07:29 @Iama I'm not one who does templates often, but if I should, then I will. 07:29 Just link it. 07:29 Jester Zombie 07:29 so in the end 07:29 i only ended up editing 1/9th of the actually finished articles 07:29 See the weakness part of the infobox? 07:29 yeaaaaaaah!!!!! 07:29 Make it look like this Camel Zombies 07:29 *the infobox from 07:30 @Iama That's the wrong section. 07:30 It's "Other weakness" 07:30 Hi. 07:30 ok but you get the point 07:30 I'm back. 07:30 Yappat don't stretch. 07:30 huh 07:30 it's allowed to stretch 07:31 No, It isn't. 07:31 @Iama That doesn't look neat either... 07:31 At least the infobox only shows two plants and then a see more link 07:31 Yes, but it's quite redundant to have a link to the same page. 07:31 And the section is hardly neat. 07:32 It throws plant names at you. 07:32 well how many characters can i stretch it then? 07:32 Up to three 07:32 oops 07:32 ahhhh i made a mistake 07:32 So, Iama ... 07:33 yes? 07:33 You sure 'bout this? 07:33 Of course. What could go wrong? 07:33 Everything 07:34 Even Barrel roller zombie has this 07:34 So it's completely fine 07:34 Actually, I'll probably remove the "plant food only" parts. 07:34 Does anyone know about niche? 07:34 Sure 07:35 And probably Spring Bean and Chard Guard because they're very situational. 07:35 I mean, a fraction of a second to hit Jester Zombie... 07:36 sorry bak 07:40 VeXJL, done? 07:40 Hardly. 07:41 You haven't even started yet? 07:41 No. 07:41 I have started. 07:41 I'm using Source editor because it's so hard without it. 07:42 oh 07:42 So you making a new section too? 07:42 Yes. 07:44 Almost done. 07:46 This better? 07:46 Jester Zombie 07:46 I guess so. 07:46 I will take over from here 07:46 What?!? 07:47 I think there is no need to show both iceberg lettuce and stunion 07:47 They do the same thing to jester 07:47 Really? 07:47 Oh. 07:47 Yeah. He gets stunned 07:47 I get it. 07:47 So any plant that do the same thing to Jester, just choose one of them 07:48 What/ 07:48 And the rest are put in the weakness section 07:48 Like choose either melon-pult or winter mellon for splash damage 07:48 Hi. 07:48 hive snappy 07:48 Does anyone know about niche? 07:48 Oh wait... 07:48 The game. 07:48 idk 07:48 Niche? Nope 07:48 I got it for free from the devs directly. 07:48 @Iama Also remove Grapeshot. 07:48 Yep 07:48 I asked them from a steam key saying that I'll do videos and they gave it to me. :D 07:49 It's an instant kill so not counted 07:49 for a* 07:49 I'm gonna make videos after my exams. 07:49 Also, you might want to merge Strawburst with the rest of the splash damage plants. 07:49 @snappy: they expect good videos from you or else you will be sued 07:49 of course 07:49 so sleepy 07:49 Small berry isn't a splash damage projectile 07:51 REallyy? 07:51 I didn't know that. 07:51 Of course. Small berry can be deflected 07:52 Shows how long I haven't played PvZ2 07:52 Strawburst 07:52 See? 07:52 Ok. 07:53 Oh wait. 07:53 Magnifying Grass shoots projectiles (facepalm) 07:53 You should probably separate Jester Zombie and Parasol Zombie... 07:53 In Strawburst 07:54 @Iama Hey, it's not my best day. 07:54 Ok then 07:54 but I don't have him though.... 07:54 Have who? 07:55 Starwburst 07:55 I don't have him 07:55 So i cannot confirm 07:55 "they expect good videos from you or else you will be sued" 07:55 >:O 07:55 * SnappyDragon hides 07:55 momma me scared 07:55 i have 32 subs 07:55 (lol) 07:55 they still gave it to me 07:55 @Iama Confirm what? 07:55 I'll start making videos on 16th. 07:56 Confirm the fact that the small berries can be deflected by jester 07:56 Oh. 07:56 I remember seeing it in a youtube showcase video. 07:56 Don't quote me. 07:59 And. 07:59 The developer... 07:59 SUBSCRIBED TO ME 07:59 :O 07:59 Philomena Schwab. 08:02 :D 07:56 Oh. 07:56 I remember seeing it in a youtube showcase video. 07:56 Don't quote me. 07:59 And. 07:59 The developer... 07:59 SUBSCRIBED TO ME 07:59 :O 07:59 Philomena Schwab. 08:02 :D 08:31 Now what 08:39 IDK 08:40 alicorn discord the link 08:40 nsfw channel gimme 08:40 In PN please 08:54 What is Kiwibeast damage 08:54 3.5 nds 08:54 ok 08:54 Hi. 08:55 hi 08:55 bye 08:55 Hi 08:40 alicorn discord the link 08:40 nsfw channel gimme 08:40 In PN please 08:54 What is Kiwibeast damage 08:54 3.5 nds 08:54 ok 08:54 Hi. 08:55 hi 08:55 bye 08:55 Hi 09:37 ey 09:43 hive 09:43 hi 09:49 Hi 09:58 ???? 09:58 yes? 09:58 No one online 09:58 Lol 09:58 I thought there were many people but saw only 2 in the Chatbar 09:58 Bye 09:37 ey 09:43 hive 09:43 hi 09:49 Hi 09:58 ???? 09:58 yes? 09:58 No one online 09:58 Lol 09:58 I thought there were many people but saw only 2 in the Chatbar 09:58 Bye 10:56 hi 10:56 hive datdramaplant 10:56 wanna join? User blog:Iamarepeater/PVZH tournament sign-up 10:58 :O 12:47 test 01:01 Hi. 01:11 ggwp ded chat 01:11 green wiki 01:12 Let's make the world green! 01:12 Protect the goddamn environment! 01:12 hive ra 01:12 hai 01:12 Time to axe you forever I want to make a page for PVZO consumables 01:12 Hi? 01:13 Hive hunter 01:13 @Iam Ya mean equipments? 01:13 ANd stuffs? 01:13 Yep 01:13 Like puzzle pieces, energy drinks 01:13 There's already a page for it 01:13 Where? 01:13 Player's House (PvZO) 01:13 It'd be helpful if u edit it 01:13 :P 01:14 That's what's in the house 01:14 If u delete PvZ2C, it's still save ur progress 01:14 Ye ik 01:14 And u dont need to download it down again, unlike PvZ2 int 01:14 It says nothing of certain stuff like that VIP ticket 01:14 @Iam Uhh, yeah 01:14 The VIP ticket is like for the whole game 01:15 Ya mean the one with the Winter Melon rite? 01:15 This afternoon, i've found my account. 01:15 Or a plant voucher: you open it and get one free adventure mode plant 9usually locked at higher stars) at 2 stars for free 01:15 *( 01:15 Wait 01:15 Is that in the house or at the bar? 01:15 I will screenshot it to show you what it looks like 01:15 kk 01:16 PvZ2 int iis too useless. 01:16 Phany? 01:16 we've decided to create PvZO pages for ONLY locations and modes 01:16 yes? 01:16 and levels too 01:17 http://prntscr.com/eje5cp 01:17 You see the purple card with the green leaf? 01:17 Do u have any Cob Cannon's Puzzle Piece? 01:18 Hmm... 01:18 In that case, you can create a page for Consumables in PvZO if u want 01:18 I've 6/10 01:18 I also want to create a list of PVZO puzzle pieces ranked by rarity 01:18 Player's House... 01:19 Normally the consumables will be put there 01:19 So a new section? 01:19 and 5/10 Shrink Violet due for freakin luck in silver chest. 01:19 Wait, which kind of PP? 01:19 the plant puzzle pieces 01:19 PVZO 01:19 ok 01:19 let me see 01:20 I want to have a list of every single plant puzzle piece 01:20 ok 01:20 Edit the Puzzle Pieces section 01:20 http://prntscr.com/eje6uw 01:20 They have color 01:20 Ra, I need you to help me determine when each feature is unlocked for me please 01:21 Your level is low enough to let everyone know when that feature is unlocked 01:21 uhh, no 01:21 when what feature? 01:21 I can't as I already unlocked all of them 01:21 Like PvP 01:21 I unlocked PvP dude 01:21 Bye, i've to play PvZ2C. 01:21 bive 01:21 Im like about Level 50 already 01:21 Just state it as Level ??? 01:21 Yes 01:22 Like, not many MMO RPG games have their wiki pages completed anyway 01:22 Nice pun, Iam . 01:22 What pun? 01:28 so...? 01:28 Hmmmmm 01:28 I think rename that page to PVZO consumables 01:28 I dont think we should create a place for all the consumables though 01:29 Since... there's a lot... 01:29 or make a section for consumables not related to the house 01:29 @Iam No, a page. 01:29 The consumables wont fit the PvZO page 01:29 It needs to have a seperate one 01:29 Well, there could be other consumables like PVZAS 01:30 But in that case, you'll have to list every consumables in every feature in PvZO 01:30 PvZ: AS has its specific consumables in specific modes and events 01:30 But not PvZO 01:30 Maybe I can make a beta page in my userpage 01:30 That's the fuckin problem 01:30 @Iam OK 01:30 Then you leave your thoughts there 01:30 Make it like what I did for the List of Modes in PvZ: AS 01:31 Put the name of the consumable in bold, then put its description 01:31 Page link? 01:31 Hi. 01:31 My toaster died. 01:31 Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars#In-game 01:32 Oops, I mean 01:32 Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars#Menu 01:32 Yeah, thats the one 01:32 Ah yes. I will put it under PVZO 01:32 No 01:32 PvZO has tons of consumables 01:33 Create a SEPERATE pgae 01:33 *page 01:33 I meant the section 01:33 I meant the subpage 01:33 I will make a subpage 01:33 Sounds fair? 01:34 @Iam Yeah, of course, a supbage 01:34 *subpage 01:37 User:Iamarepeater/PVZO section for consumables @ra 01:37 *Event-exclusive 01:37 Good btw 01:37 It's a phototype for now 01:37 You can also divide into sections of kinds of consumables 01:38 By the modes it can be used on or its abilities 01:38 I will make a smaller section for the everyday consumales 01:38 *consumables 01:38 And those too 01:38 Make a section 4? 01:38 For? 01:39 Like what is the kind of consumables 01:39 Remember, this contains everything that can be available in the suitcase 01:39 YES! We can also call it the suitcase 01:39 @Iam Smaller section, yeah 01:39 @Iam Correct 01:39 The suitcase is an icon that will hold the player's content, split into 4 sub-???? 01:39 Create a seperate page called the Suitcase is what I meant 01:39 wait 01:40 what 4 sub-sections I forgot 01:40 There is one main page and 4 sub-pages 01:40 screenshot incoming 01:40 Ye i remember that 01:40 http://prntscr.com/ejegkk 01:40 Ask someone to translate those 01:41 Create 4 sections for those 4 sub-sections 01:41 Yep 01:41 wait, why do u need to translate it though, just name it as the consumables there's ablities 01:41 There's a proper name for each sub-section 01:42 *sub-page 01:42 ... 01:42 and white radish has the legendary rarity in PVZO :p 01:42 just wait 01:43 Dangit, looks like today I'll have to stay up late to review my lessons XP 01:43 Ohhhhh 01:43 Again... 01:44 Let's see, CZAzure is... 01:44 Inactive... 01:44 Welo 01:44 *Welp 01:44 GOOGLE TIME 01:44 Wew 01:44 bored 01:44 After that, can you edit my user-sub-page please? 01:45 ok 01:45 test 01:45 Nick, good at translating stuff? 01:46 Not very 01:46 Anyways, supbacks 01:46 oh 01:46 dang 01:47 damit 01:47 Why? 01:47 There are some Chinese stuff that needs to be translated 01:47 Ra holds the screenshot 01:47 @Iam First section is Puzzle Pieces, obviously 01:47 Since I forgot my own now :p 01:47 01:47 Estou solitário. 01:48 sry 01:48 glitch 01:48 @ra: it;s the tier puzzle pieces 01:48 *it's 01:49 It only shows "Puzzle Pieces" for that section lel 01:49 Second is "Equipment" 01:49 Of course but not to be confused with plant puzzle pieces 01:50 ok 01:50 Nick? 01:50 Third is "Materials" 01:50 Last one is... 01:50 Consumables, how fit 01:50 Yes ABsF? 01:50 For the last section, split it into even smaller sections 01:51 Based on which kind of consumable it based on 01:51 :P 01:51 Sure 01:51 Can you add it to my user-sub-page please? 01:51 Sure sure 01:51 w8 01:51 The Puzzle pieces section shows both kinds rite? 01:51 @Nick What ya doin though? 01:52 Just say in the edit summary: Edited with permission 01:52 No 01:52 just the tier puzzle pieces 01:52 What? I remembered that it shows both kinds 01:52 Then where are the plant ones? 01:52 Under materials 01:52 ... 01:52 What else is in Materials though 01:53 Like your equipment gemstone upgrades? 01:53 Ok, so I should really take a test now. 01:54 What is in Equipment? 01:57 Done, Iam 01:58 Bak and... 01:59 thanks ra 02:00 Is it really called suitcase TBH? 02:02 w8 02:02 let me translate 02:02 It's called Backpack, like what it's called in PvZ: AS lel 02:03 Then we need to say Backpack (PvZO) :p 02:04 heh 02:04 btw 02:04 yes? 02:04 for the puzzle piece sections 02:04 for plants or tier? 02:04 Both 02:04 what about them? 02:05 State the name of the rarity (plants) or color (tier) and a description about it if needed, then put the images of the puzzle pieces available there 02:05 ONLY the images 02:05 And... u'll need images for other consumables too. :P 02:05 Like in a gallery? 02:05 If u dont add it, I'll add them this summer 02:06 No, in line with text 02:06 Or gallery 02:06 It's up to u 02:06 Ok 02:07 bye for now 2017 03 13